Quarks
by Liquid Skin Terror
Summary: Bleys fait une découverte. Pré Brand/Fiona/Bleys.


Disclaimer : _Les Neuf Princes d'Ambre _ne m'appartient pas.

Notes : Les quarks sont les plus petites particules constituant la matière, et vont toujours par trois.

Écrit en réponse à un prompt d'Eldarianne.

* * *

><p><strong>Quarks<strong>

* * *

><p>Ce matin-là, comme tant d'autres passés et à venir, Brand disparait. Le benjamin de la famille n'est encore qu'un enfant, mais déjà les habitants de la citadelle rechignent à accorder à ses caprices une attention qu'ils le savent incapable de leur rendre. S'il était parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, Bleys reconnaîtrait que s'il le pouvait, il aimerait bien réussir à ignorer ses crises et ses absences, lui aussi.<br>Mais ce serait admettre qu'un enfant deux fois plus jeune que lui puisse avoir un quelconque pouvoir sur lui, et cette idée est aussi insupportable que ridicule, parce que si Bleys décide de partir à sa recherche, c'est seulement parce qu'il s'ennuie. Et puis c'est une question d'honneur. D'honneur... fraternel. Afin que Brand cesse de le mettre dans l'embarras en tant que grand frère. Voilà.

Évidemment, toute la famille manifeste une extrême inquiétude et un désir intense de l'aider dans sa quête.

Obéron ne réagit que pour lui ordonner sèchement d'aller être une disgrâce plus loin.  
>Caine et Julian lui lancent des regards affligés.<br>Gérard lui assène une tape amicale et paralysante dans le dos, et lui tonne de ne pas s'en faire.  
>Fiona elle-même se contente de lui décocher son sourire le plus compatissant (c'est à dire le plus moqueur et détestable que Bleys lui connaisse) et de lui assurer qu'elle transmettra fidèlement et sans aucune interprétation malvenue son inquiétude à Brand dès qu'elle le verra.<br>Benedict le fixe en silence, comme s'il lisait en lui des choses que même Bleys ignorait, et l'inconfort de Bleys grandit jusqu'à ce qu'il laisse échapper la première chose qui lui passe par la tête (une proposition d'entraînement à l'épée) et que son frère acquiesce sans un mot, les yeux brillants et toute autre considération déjà éclipsée par la perspective du combat.

Au déjeuner, lorsque Bleys fait part à Corwin de son inquiétude, celui-ci se contente de hausser les épaules et de lui assurer que leur jeune frère finira bien par réapparaître tôt ou tard, avant de retourner à sa précédente activité (à l'évidence mille fois plus passionnante), consistant à jeter discrètement toutes sortes d'aliments à la tête d'Eric dans l'espoir de provoquer une bagarre dont la faute reviendrait officiellement à l'aîné.  
>Bleys oublie ses préoccupations lorsque Random se joint à Corwin par un tir courbe sur la nuque d'Eric et que cet idiot décide d'exercer sa vengeance sur le rouquin, qui se retrouve de fait enrôlé contre son gré par ce fourbe de Random.<br>La bataille se poursuit dans les couloirs et fait rage tout l'après-midi.

En début de soirée, Bleys retrouve Brand occupé à faire les cent pas sur le tronçon d'escalier reliant un couloir désaffecté à un jardin d'hiver laissé à l'abandon. Il observe un instant son frère monter et descendre les marches, fébrile et plus agité qu'il l'a jamais vu.  
>L'idée de l'abandonner (à ses angoisses, à son désespoir, à... quelle que soit cette chose qui n'a jamais relâché que brièvement son emprise sur lui, pour révéler l'enfant le plus attachant qui soit, avant que l'obscurité ne l'avale à nouveau et qu'il ne redevienne cet être orageux et lunatique) est terriblement attirante, mais quel grand frère (fuirait devant son petit frère) ne saisirait pas une opportunité d'importuner son cadet ?<p>

« Alors c'est là ta nouvelle cachette. Charmant coin, je comprends ta bonne humeur.

- ... Julian.

- Perdu ! La bonne réponse était Bleys. Que fais-tu ici, rayon de soleil ? »

Brand lève les yeux sur lui et le foudroie du regard, mais Bleys n'est pas sûr qu'il le voie pour autant.

« Julian ! Cet échalas stupide, ce crétin sinistre ! Il faut qu'il cesse. Sur le champ ! Avant que... »

En tout cas, il ne l'écoute pas. Bleys ne se souvient pas l'avoir déjà vu se calmer aussi rapidement durant l'une de ses crises, et malgré tous les signes, il commence à douter que c'en soit bien une.

« Il faut qu'il arrête, qu'il _comprenne _que... S'il n'arrête pas, s'il ne se ravise pas immédiatement, je devrai... »

Bleys l'interrompt, aussi agacé (Brand ne _peut pas _s'empêcher de tourner autour du pot, hein ?) que mal à l'aise (l'un des aînés de Benedict vient de mourir et le climat familial est tendu ; ne termine pas cette promesse, petit frère).

« Je ne compte pas Julian parmi mes amis, et il n'en a pas assez pour compter les siens, mais j'ai du mal à imaginer ce que cet imbécile ennuyeux a bien pu faire pour te mettre dans un état pareil.

- Je l'ai _vu_ avec Fiona. Il s'est montré... _agressif_. Plus que je ne l'en pensais capable.

- Et ? Si quelqu'un a besoin que son honneur soit vengé après cette dispute, je doute qu'il s'agisse de Fiona. »

Brand lui lance son regard le plus méprisant, digne de leur sœur.

« Tu ne comprends vraiment _rien_. Passe moins de temps avec Corwin et plus avec nous, et tu évolueras peut-être au delà du stade de gros bras décérébré.

- Hey– quoi ?

- Je te dis que Julian se montre _entreprenant_ avec Fiona. Qu'il l'approche avec des intentions troubles, des _sentiments_ troubles. »

L'idée est trop _énorme_pour Bleys, et il ne sait pas s'il doit éclater de rire ou s'étrangler sur sa propre salive. Il fait les deux.

« Bleys ! C'est grave, tu ne te rends pas compte ? »

Quand il peut enfin reprendre son souffle et relève les yeux, Brand le fusille du regard.

« En quoi ? Même si Julian a des... sentiments (et Bleys s'efforce de ne pas glousser, vraiment, il s'y efforce) pour elle, je fais confiance à Fiona pour détruire promptement toutes ses fantaisies. »

Brand hausse un sourcil, la mine toujours aussi sombre, et Bleys n'a soudainement plus envie de rire du tout.

« Alors ta confiance est mal placée, mon cher frère.

- Elle l'a encouragé ?

- Elle n'a pas dégagé sa main de son bras. Elle a accepté son présent.

- Elle lui a souri ?

- Non.

- C'est _pire_.

- Je sais.

- Que pouvons-nous faire ? »

Brand hausse les épaules, visiblement frustré.

« Je l'ignore. Que voulons-nous faire ?

- Comment ça, que– nous voulons les séparer, évidemment !

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourq– Brand, tu t'entends ?

- Si c'est à cause des règles de Père, ce ne serait pas la première fois que l'un d'entre nous les briserait. »

Une ombre passe dans l'esprit de Bleys (oui, et rappelle-toi ce qu'il a _fait _pour punir–) et cela doit se lire sur son visage car Brand ne poursuit pas sur ce sujet. Comme pour atténuer la violence du souvenir, il tente de rassurer son aîné.

« Fiona est assez rusée pour ne pas être prise à ce jeu-là.

- Mais Julian est un crétin fini, et– Et puis ce n'est pas le problème ! Ces choses-là sont interdites, et c'est tout ! »

Brand le fixe avec intensité, toute son attention focalisée sur lui.

« Mais pourquoi ? Il existe tellement d'Ombres, tellement de mondes dans lesquels de tels tabous–

- Parce que c'est _mal_!

- ... vraiment ? Le bien et le mal. C'est là tout ton argument ?

- Quoi d'autre ?

- Suppose que ce ne soit pas Julian qui fasse des avances à Fiona, mais quelqu'un d'autre. Suppose qu'il s'agisse de quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas, ou de l'un de tes compagnons d'armes, ou de sa femme de chambre–

- Une femme ? Attends–

- _Suppose !_»

La véhémence soudaine de Brand le fait sursauter. Il semble partagé entre la frustration (Bleys est _désolé_de ne rien comprendre aux élucubrations sans queue ni tête de Brand, vraiment, toutes ses excuses pour être né le plus sain d'esprit du trio) et une angoisse dont la raison échappe à Bleys mais qui ne l'a pas quitté depuis le début de leur conversation. Bleys se sent perdu, comme souvent face à Brand. Il ne devrait plus s'étonner des idées étranges de son frère, mais... franchement, qui d'autre que Brand réfléchirait à des choses pareilles ?

« Suppose que quelqu'un d'extérieur à la famille se rapproche ainsi de Fiona, et qu'elle l'autorise. Est-ce que toi, tu l'accepterais ? Serais-tu heureux pour elle ? »

Bleys ne dit rien. Brand continue, et il y a une violence inconnue dans sa voix sifflante et ses pupilles dilatées.

« Parce que moi, _je ne pourrais pas_. »

Bleys ne dit rien parce qu'il est incapable de parler, parce que sa rage soudaine le fait suffoquer, parce qu'il vient de réaliser que le problème n'est pas Julian mais _Fiona_.  
>Bleys ne dit rien parce qu'un monstre dont il ignorait l'existence vient d'exploser en rugissant du plus profond de ses entrailles.<br>Il ne peut que fixer les yeux fous de son frère et n'y voir que le reflet parfait des siens, terrifié par sa propre jalousie.

« Tu le sens aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Que notre existence n'a de sens que si nous sommes tous les trois, _ensemble_. Inséparables comme les trois quarks d'une seule et même particule. »

Les doigts de Brand tremblent là où ils se sont agrippés aux bras de Bleys. Il sent son souffle s'accélérer un peu, songe étourdiment que ça ne devrait pas être ainsi, les ordres de Père...  
>Mais Brand, comme toujours, Brand a une longueur d'avance.<p>

« Alors tu vois, les règles arbitraires et obsolètes de Père sont tout juste bonnes pour nos frères et sœurs. Pour nous... elles ne valent _rien_ ! Nous sommes à part, nous sommes une entité, toi, moi et Fiona, tout ça n'est pas pour nous, notre nature même nous dicte d'ignorer ces absurdités, car nous ne sommes complets, _réels_ qu'ensemble, comprends-tu ? »

Bleys essaye de reprendre le contrôle de son rythme cardiaque, mais c'est un tambour fou qui bat dans sa poitrine, un tambour de guerre grondant contre tout ce qui pourrait s'élever entre eux trois. Il tente de résister, Brand fait sonner tout cela tellement simple mais c'est faux, Bleys sait que c'est impossible...

« Mais tu... Toi et moi, avec Fiona, nous nous ne sommes pas... Nous ne sommes pas _comme ça_!

- Vraiment ? Bleys, tu penses vraiment que tu n'es pas comme ça ? »

Le visage de Brand est trop proche du sien et il ne peut échapper à son étreinte. Ses yeux écarquillés emplissent son champ de vision, et pendant un instant, Bleys se sent saisi d'un vertige.  
>Puis la sensation se retire, et Brand recule d'un pas, lui relâche les bras où il sait qu'il portera longtemps la marque de ses doigts.<p>

« Fais quelque chose à propos de Julian. »

Les yeux de son petit frère sont des miroirs indéchiffrables, et Bleys se demande fugacement si ce qui vient de se dérouler n'était qu'une illusion imposée à son esprit. Il acquiesce cependant, incapable de questionner la véracité des arguments (des sentiments, des _sensations_) qui l'ont convaincu. Il tourne les talons, s'éloigne en essayant de ne pas être en train de s'enfuir, et rejoint les quartiers résidentiels en se concentrant sur Julian. Le menacer ? Ou plutôt l'humilier devant Fiona, oui, cela pourrait marcher, avec la complicité de Corwin, et peut-être celle de Random pour tenir Caine à distance...

La nuit venue, Bleys songe qu'il doit être fou pour prêter attention aux folies de Brand. Son frère a perdu la tête, Père les _tuerait_...

Mais Bleys se penche un peu plus sur la forme endormie de sa sœur –les longues boucles rousses qui coulent entre ses doigts comme du feu liquide, la peau laiteuse au clair de lune si veloutée sous ses lèvres, les cils d'or frémissant sous son souffle– et la _découvre_.

Il se demande si tout cela n'en vaudrait pas la peine.


End file.
